Makeup
by LadyShinigami12
Summary: Kid is stressing out over a party and has one of his typical meltdowns. Liz decides to cheer him up and let him do her make-up.


A/N: heheh. so, umm, no updates on the stories I actually am stuck in the middle of. but I have this to appease people! and updates for the others should be coming soon, I just have to review a couple. Just something that I thought of with Kid's OCD.

"Patty! Stop playing with those, they're streamers, not ribbons for your hair!" Kid was in a particularly bad mood that day. Well, not necessarily a bad mood, just a very stressed mood, and no one could stress out quite like him.

"Oh, C'mon, Kid!" Liz said, "We've already hung all the streamers we need, let her play with the extras." Liz was working on setting the tables and she was almost done, but her pace was still too slow for Kid's taste.

They were throwing a nice little party, more to distract them and their friends from schoolwork than for any specific celebration. But Kid, in his need for perfection, still had Liz and Patty working in order to decorate the entire house to the last dust particle.

The weapons didn't complain, they were used to this sort of anal behavior from their meister. Today, however, it was getting on Liz's nerves. Perhaps it was just her, but it seemed he was even more stressed than usual. That made Liz stressed, so the both of them had barely spoken to each other all day.

"It's not a matter of there being extras!" Kid snapped at her, "We simply don't have the time. The others will be here soon, and we still have a lot to do! Patty! Go and dust the front hall."

"But I already did that!" the younger sister whined.

"Then why did I see dust when I was in there earlier?" He said, "Go and do it again."

Patty shuffled off, her steps echoing through the house. Kid rearranged the silverware Liz had just put down so it was straight. He turned around to find a ruler to determine if they were the same distance away from the table edge, when he found Liz standing in his way, glaring at him.

"What?"

"Don't. Yell. At. My. Sister." She said, her words dripping with poison.

"I'm just trying to get everything ready. Go and fix your makeup."

"My makeup is perfect!" Living with Kid, the Thompson sisters had learned to be as symmetrical as possible just to keep the boy's temper in control.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He said, "There's obviously more eye shadow on the left than on the right!"

"You're ridiculous!" Liz yelled at him.

Frowning, Kid grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the bathroom. "Kid!" Liz yelled at him, "Kid! Let me go this instant, or I'll-!" But they had already reached the bathroom sink. Kid pulled out the eye shadow from the medicine cabinet. Liz crossed her arms and sat on the closed toilet, frowning at her meister.

Kid frowned seeing his weapon stubbornly turn away from him. Carefully, he kneeled in front of her, preparing just a touch of eye shadow. She wouldn't look at him. Agrivated, he grabbed her chin and pulled her to eye level, looking to see where to put on more. "You know," he said, "I can't do anything if you're frowning like that."

Unwillingly, she relaxed her face. He continued looking between the eyes, figuring out the perfect placement, "alright, close your eyes." She once again followed his instructions. With careful precision, Kid placed just a tad of eye shadow on her right eye.

Just a tad too much.

He sighed in exasperation. "Now I have to put some on the other eye!" Liz opened her eyes for a second to raise an eyebrow at him, but closed them again so he could continue.

Once again, he carefully placed a bit of the eye shadow on her left eye.

Way too much.

He frowned, disgusted with himself. "I can't do it!" he collapsed in a pile on the bathroom rug. "I'm so worthless. I can't keep it even!"

Liz, completely numb to this reaction, got up to look at herself in the mirror. "What the heck?" She said, "You made me look like a circus clown!"

Despite himself, Kid gave a small chortle, even while he was moaning miserably on the floor. "Sorry…" he moaned.

Liz frowned down at him. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No," he whined. He paused and then, "Maybe."

Liz rolled her eyes and then scavenged the medicine cabinet for makeup remover. "I might as well just take it all off and redo it at this point."

He gave another small moan and then began muttering into the carpet. Liz couldn't hear him, but she had lived with him long enough to know his typical rants, "I'm totally worthless, an unsymmetrical piece of trash, I don't belong here," etc. etc. etc.

Liz looked down on him as she removed her makeup she had put on so carefully earlier. She couldn't stay mad at him as he looked so completely miserable. Knowing he would be like this throughout the party if she didn't do something fast, she kneeled down next to him and presented her makeup brush. "Here" She said

He looked up, and she wasn't entirely surprised to see tears beginning to form in his eyes, but it did quench the rest of her anger towards him, and she was ready to be completely sympathetic. "What?" he muttered, his voice cracking, and a wave of compassion rushed over the tall girl. She dismissed it immediately and once again offered her makeup brush.

"I'll let you do my makeup to your own personal specifications. You can do an even amount of strokes on each cheek or however the hell you want it, if it will make you feel better." He reached for it and she pulled back slightly, "As long as I don't end up looking like a clown, or whatever though. This is your last chance, and if you mess up, I'm kicking you out and doing it myself."

"You can't kick me out," he said grabbing the brush, "It's my house!"

"Of the bathroom, stupid!" She said, getting herself up to sit on the toilet.

Kid stood up as well and looked at the various makeup supplies. "Umm," he said, "so, what goes first?"

She sighed. "I'll just use light make up so, just some blush. That pink one right there."

"Right," he said, picking up the foundation. Sighing once more, Liz picked her self up to put the right tool in the boy's hand.

"Sorry," He said, "I'm not exactly used to using makeup."

"I'd have never guessed based on the number of times you've commented on mine." She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I just notice the symmetry of it," He said.

"You never comment on Maka's or Tsubaki's." She said, frowning slightly and pretending to be annoyed.

He rolled his eyes. "I just notice yours more," He said. When she raised an eyebrow at him again, he continued, "I'm around you more often than them. Between home and weapons training—"

"I get it, Kid, I was just giving you a hard time."

He started to try to apply the blush, when he realized, with her sitting, he was far too high above her to apply it properly. He tried kneeling, but then he was too short.

Noticing his problem, Liz put her hands on his shoulders to stop him adjusting his position. Carefully she switched the both of them around so she was kneeling on the floor and he was sitting on the toilet instead. This was going to hurt if she stayed like this for too long, but she suffered through it.

He bit his lip, staring at her face and trying to figure out what he was doing. "You stroke up the cheekbone right here," She gestured on her own face.

"Right," he said, and very lightly stroked it on. He frowned and she could tell whatever he had done was barely visible. He tried again, and then gasped, "I put it on too heavy, it looks bad…"

"Calm down," She said. She picked herself up to look into the bathroom mirror. "It's not that bad, it just needs a little smudging."

"Smudging?" Kid said hesitantly. She instantly knew what he was worried about.

"Just to blend it into the skin, it will still look symmetrical, here, I'll show you." She grabbed a hand mirror and brought it down so she was once again at eye-level. Looking at her reflection, she used her finger to blend the blush into her skin. Kid watched intently. "Okay, I think I can do that."

Liz put the hand mirror on the counter while Kid prepared the blush to do the other side of her face. He bit his lip again, trying to figure it out, and Liz just barely managed to keep in a giggle. He just looked so cute doing that.

He gently stroked her other cheek with the brush. He frowned frustrated, "It just doesn't look the same on this one."

Liz had great difficulty not rolling her eyes. "Sorry my face isn't symmetrical enough." She said sarcastically.

"No it's not your fault," he said, completely missing the sarcasm as he tried to figure out how to fix his mistake, "Everyone's face is slightly off. It's a cosmic imperfection, but somehow, everyone has just one leg slightly longer than the other, and that throws the entire body out of alignment, including the face. It's rather irritating, actually."

"Hmm." Liz said, "I didn't know that."

He gave a half smile, trying to use small strokes to make up for the 'asymmetry,' "You're face is better than most. I guess your legs are more even."

"Oh, well that's nice. I'm surprised you've never mentioned it before."

He smiled again, "Most girls take my meaning the wrong way when I say their face is 'only slightly off center.'" She gave a small laugh but stopped as she realized he was trying to smudge in her blush.

There was a moment of silence when she simply stared into his eyes, waiting for him to finish. She soon found, though, that his fingers had slowed on her face and his smile had melted away. "What's up?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and gave a small shake of his head. "N-nothing, sorry, I just zoned out for a minute." She frowned slightly, as he wasn't one to zone out frequently, but she let it pass.

He put the blush on the sink for a minute. "So, what's next?"

She smiled, "Either the eyeshadow, or the lip gloss." She said.

He smiled, "After my last experience with eye shadow, I'll stick with lip gloss."

She picked out the right color, "Now, be careful," she told him, "not too much," He nodded, frowning a bit. Noticing, Liz asked, "Are you okay? I can do the rest myself if you'd like."

"No, it's fine," He said, "Actually, it's rather cathartic, being able to control it like this. So many girls have such hideously unsymmetrical make-up. I'm just worried I'm going to mess up again."

She smiled and shook her head. "It's really easy, just use the brush there, and paint it right on my lips."

He nodded. She arranged her lips to make it easier. He leaned in so he could see better. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face. She looked into his eyes as he worked carefully, "I" he said softly, "I don't think I put enough on, it doesn't look right, but I don't want to risk putting too much more on."

"It's fine," she said in the same soft voice, "I can just—" she mushed her lips together, spreading the gloss around.

He nodded watching her, but he didn't back away. Slowly his eyes drifted upwards until they met his. Suddenly, she was hyper aware of their position, where his hands were, how very, very close he was to her.

And without even thinking, without really even moving much, they were kissing. Liz would never remember who had initiated the kiss, but there it was, and it was like nothing she had ever imagined. He snaked his arms around her head pulling her closer, and she responded with her hands on his back.

"Whoa! Kid!" They broke apart and looked up to find a crowd of people in the doorframe of the bathroom. In the front was Black Star and Soul looking very pleased with themselves that they caught the shinigami in such an awkward situation. Behind them was Patty who simply jumped for joy watching her sister and her meister, and Maka and Tsubaki, who looked apologetically at Liz as if to say, 'we couldn't stop them.' "I didn't think you were the type to just make out with girls in your bathroom!"

Kid and Liz looked at each other for a moment. The shinigami was slightly blushing at suddenly being put on display. Liz however simply smiled at him for encouragement.

Without a word, she kicked the door closed in Black Star and Soul's faces, and continued where the pair had left off.


End file.
